Heretofore, in an image pickup apparatus having a plurality of image pickup portions, for example, in an image pickup apparatus of PTL 1, images for output have been segmented from a plurality of images in a common segmentation size with an initial optical axis center before image stabilization in a plurality of image pickup portions as a reference. In addition, a binocular vision can be obtained by an image for output in which an optical axis center position is held prior to and after the image stabilization.